<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flirt według Aleca Lightwooda by euphoria814</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652130">Flirt według Aleca Lightwooda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814'>euphoria814</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, Alec w akcji, Alternate Universe - Police, Background Case, F/M, Fluff, It's For a Case, M/M, One Shot, Outtakes, Tydzień Pandemiczny, Undercover, albowiem Alec powinien mieć akcje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolejny outtake, proszę przeczytać poprzednie części, bo to będzie bez sensu, bez tamtych.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood/ OMC, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flirt według Aleca Lightwooda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muzyka w klubie jest o wiele za głośna jak na jego gust. Nadal nie przepada za miejscami tego typu. Magnus wydaje się jednak w swoim żywiole, w rozpiętej do połowy klatki piersiowej koszuli i naszyjnikach pobłyskujących w stroboskopowym świetle. Z niealkoholowym drinkiem w dłoniach i perfekcyjnym makijażu.</p><p>Są jedynie obserwatorami w naszpikowanym policjantami pod przykrywką klubie. Tylko dlatego nie oponował, kiedy Magnus zgłosił się do akcji. Dwadzieścia osób w środku. Kolejne dziesięć obstawiało klub z zewnątrz.</p><p>Nadal nie podobało mu się, że Izzy miała wywabić dostawcę narkotyków na zewnątrz, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Ktoś wysoko postawiony był właścicielem klubu i nie mieli nakazu. Nie mogli przeszukać nikogo na prywatnej posesji. Ulica za klubem to było całkiem coś innego i wstępny plan zakładał, że Izzy zakręci się wokół faceta, proponując mu spotkanie na zewnątrz.</p><p>Przyłapaliby go z towarem w miejscu, w którym mogli dokonać aresztowania, a potem weszliby do klubu, mając już dowody w dłoniach. Chcieli zrobić to dobrze. A mieli jedną szansę.</p><p>Underhill skanuje pomieszczenie z pozoru znudzony, ale Alec wie lepiej. Magnus buja się lekko w takt muzyki, bitu o wiele zbyt agresywnego jak dla niego. Izzy i Maia tańczą na parkiecie, z tymczasowymi partnerami, których nietrudno było im znaleźć. Klub jest wypełniony po brzegi nietrzeźwymi ludźmi, którzy ocierają się o siebie, bo tańcem by tego nie nazwał.</p><p>- Mam go na czwartej – rzuca Underhill.</p><p>Magnus odwraca się lekko, bo to za jego plecami, udając, że chce powiedzieć mu coś do ucha. Kolejne zespoły przechwytują podejrzanego, którego dokładny opis dostali od dwóch gości, których zwinęli podczas poprzedniej akcji. Nie ma tutaj miejsca na pomyłkę. Zresztą facet wydaje się tutaj w interesach, a nie dla przyjemności, co trochę utrudni im zadanie. Jeśli jednak jego siostra nie zmieni jego zdania w tej kwestii, nikt tego nie zrobi.</p><p>Izzy i Maia, schodzą z parkietu, kierując się w stronę faceta, żeby przeciąć mu drogę, nawiązać kontakt. Widział siostrę kilka razy w podobnej sytuacji i był przekonany, że przyciągnie uwagę dilera na dłużej. Już teraz wielu facetów gapiło się na nią, czekając na jeden znak z jej strony. Udawała zatem mocno niezainteresowaną.</p><p>Kiedyś powiedziała mu, że to najlepiej działa na wyobraźnię.</p><p>- Mamy problem – wtrąca Russell.</p><p>- Co jest? – pyta Underhill. – Widzę.</p><p>Alec również z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się jak ich cel zmienił kierunek i podszedł do ochroniarza klubu, szepcząc mu coś do ucha.</p><p>- Nic nie widzę – informuje ich Russell.</p><p>- Pieprzone ślepe pole – mówi Underhill, skanując sufit. – Brak kamer. Nie mamy nic.</p><p>- Zmieniamy cel – wtrąca Izzy. – Coś wyciągnął z kieszeni. Nie ma już przesyłki. Maia pójdzie za pierwotnym celem, bo kieruje się na zewnątrz. Nasi ludzie go zgarną na ulicy, ale musimy mieć towar – przypomina im.</p><p>- Stój – warczy Magnus nagle.</p><p>Bane odwraca się w stronę baru, uparcie wpatrując się przed siebie, spięty jak diabli i to coś nowego, bo jeszcze dwie minuty wcześniej czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Tylko on i Izzy pasowali do tego miejsca, stanowiąc potwierdzenie ich marnych przykrywek.</p><p>- Nie mamy czasu – rzuca Maia.</p><p>- Ochroniarz nie śmiga w tę stronę – informuje ich Magnus. – Isabelle, możesz się rozebrać do naga, a on nawet nie spojrzy.</p><p>- Kurwa – wyrywa się Underhillowi.</p><p>- Jaki problem, Bane? Rozepnij kilka guzików więcej – wtrąca Russell.</p><p>- Gdybym chciał się z nim zobaczyć drugi raz, oddzwoniłbym – oznajmia im Magnus, zerkając na niego spięty.</p><p>Alec żałuje nagle, że jego piwo jest bezalkoholowe. Underhill drapie się po przedramieniu, spoglądając niepewnie na ich cel, który nadal obstawia jedno z wyjść. Nawet z tej odległości dostrzega, że pod marynarką na piersi faceta coś się znajduje. Coś, czego wcześniej prawdopodobnie nie było. Ochroniarz może mieć też broń. I tak nie puściłby Magnusa samego.</p><p>- Czas ucieka – przypomina im Izzy. – Underhill?</p><p>- W tym przedziale wiekowym, lądujesz u kogoś w mieszkaniu, a nie pod ścianą w klubie – wzdycha Magnus. – Musimy…</p><p>- Idę – decyduje, wchodząc mu w słowo.</p><p>Magnus zerka na niego, jakby nie był do końca pewien co ma zrobić. Albo co o tym myśleć.</p><p>- Lightwood – śmieje się Russell.</p><p>- Wysłalibyśmy ciebie, gdyby ktokolwiek leciał na facetów chichoczących jak dwunastolatki – rzuca cierpko Underhill.</p><p>Trochę mu lepiej, ale i tak go mdli, bo nigdy w życiu nie poderwał nikogo. Nie potrafi flirtować. Przełyka ciężko, bo Izzy coś do niego mówi, ale słyszy piąte przez dziesiąte. A jego siostra tłumacząca mu jak uwieść faceta to za wiele dla niego. Wyjmuje słuchawkę z ucha, bo ostatnie czego chce to, żeby ktokolwiek usłyszał to żenujące upokorzenie, które miało nadejść, bo ochroniarz jest w wieku Magnusa i równie przystojny. Z tą aurą pewności siebie.</p><p>Nie ma szans, żeby na niego spojrzał.</p><p>Alec poprawia koszulę, podciągając rękawy trochę wyżej, bo Magnus powiedział kiedyś, że miał świetne przedramiona. Rozpina kilka guzików koszuli i zamiera na chwilę, bo ochroniarz gapi się na niego, rozbawiony, przyłapując go na gorącym uczynku. Gdyby nie brak oświetlenia koleś zobaczyłby jak bardzo czerwienił się w tej chwili.</p><p>Alec otwiera usta, zastanawiając się czy Russell już rży czy zacznie pokładać się ze śmiechu za dwie minuty. Jeśli jednak nie spróbuje chociaż, na pewno położą tę akcję.</p><p>- Przychodzisz tutaj często? – wyrywa mu się jak ostatniemu idiocie.</p><p>Ochroniarz spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem, więc jest ich dwóch, którzy nie wierzy, że to powiedział. Facet jest odrobinę niższy od niego, ale to nietrudne. Alec jest po prostu bardzo wysoki. Ochroniarz jednak nadrabia muskulaturą. Jego śmiech jest całkiem przyjemny, niski. Innego dnia, w innych okolicznościach Alec uznałby go za przystojnego.</p><p>- Pracuję tutaj – oznajmia mu facet, kiedy przestaje się śmiać.</p><p>- Jasne, jasne… - mówi, starając się coś wymyślić na poczekaniu. – Słuchaj, nie robię tego często… - waha się. – Po prostu jesteś bardzo przystojny… ja nigdy nie… - jąka się i przełyka ciężej, kiedy mężczyzna przesuwa wzrokiem po jego klatce piersiowej i zatrzymuje się na jego wargach.</p><p>Oddech więźnie mu w ustach. Przygryza wnętrze policzka.</p><p>Facet uśmiecha się do niego odrobinę drapieżniej, jakby wiedział, że ma przed sobą kompletnego amatora.</p><p>- Dave, biorę pięć minut przerwy – rzuca ochroniarz do swojego kolegi. – Albo piętnaście – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, patrząc na jego usta dość wymownie.</p><p>Alec stara się nie wzdrygnąć, kiedy facet kładzie dłoń na jego tyłku. Uparcie nie patrzy na nikogo z grupy obserwacyjnej, gdy przechodzą przez parkiet w drodze do tylnego wyjścia, którego użyło sporo osób wcześniej. Ze względów organizacyjnych znał każdą z dróg, którymi ktoś mógł się przemieścić. Nie był też idiotą. Wiedział dlatego ludzie wychodzili w parach na tył budynku, do bocznej alejki, której nie było widać z głównej ulicy.</p><p>- Robiłeś to kiedyś? – pyta ochroniarz.</p><p>Nie zna nawet imienia tego faceta. Nie ściągali danych o pracownikach, odkąd skupili się na podejrzanym.</p><p>- Nie – przyznaje.</p><p>- Nie martw się. Spodoba ci się – szepcze mu do ucha facet, otwierając przed nim drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz.</p><p>Kilka par w różnych kombinacjach nie zwraca na niego nawet uwagi. Ochroniarz popycha go w stronę odległego kąta ślepej uliczki, śmietnik cuchnie niemiłosiernie, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi, bo koleś ściska jego pośladek niemal boleśnie. Przesuwa dłoń po jego klatce piersiowej aż do paska jego spodni i Alec dopiero wtedy otrząsa się z tego dziwnego zawieszenia. Sytuacja po prostu wydaje się nierealna. Chwyta nadgarstek faceta i wykręca jego rękę, wpychając go twarzą w ścianę klubu. Ochroniarz próbuje się wyrwać, ale chociaż Alec jest mniej umięśniony, trenował ten manewr podczas wielu zatrzymań.</p><p>- Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie… - zaczyna facet.</p><p>- Policja – informuje go spokojnie, bo dwóch mundurowych wchodzi do alejki.</p><p>Facet przeklina pod nosem i próbuje się wyrwać, ale to bezskuteczne. Zresztą krawężnik już wyciąga kajdanki, kiedy Alec pozwala sobie wsunąć rękę pod marynarkę zatrzymanego mężczyzny, znajdując niewielki woreczek z białymi tabletkami. Kiedy rozgląda się wokół, żadnej zakochanej pary już nie ma. W alejce znajduje się on, zatrzymany i jakiś siedmiu policjantów, którzy wyglądają na trochę zmieszanych, bo chyba spodziewali się Izzy. Jego siostra nawet pouczyła ich, żeby odczekali chwilę, zanim wkroczą do akcji, bo nie chciała, aby koleś spłoszył się.</p><p>Alec miał sytuację pod kontrolą.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/>Underhill spisuje jego zeznania, co nie zajmuje długo. Branwell spogląda na nich wyjątkowo zadowolona, bo rozwiązali kolejną sprawę. Wykrywalność wzrosła u nich, odkąd zostali partnerami. Byli dynamicznym duetem i żaden z nich się nie wahał.</p><p>- Mamy dwóch agentów Romeo – kpi Russell.</p><p>- Też byłbyś jednym, gdybyś miał jakieś walory – odgryza się Underhill.</p><p>Russell przewraca oczami i spina się na widok miny pani Kapitan. Branwell spogląda na ich kolegę długo i wymownie. Nie musi nawet nic mówić. Russell zabiera się niemal natychmiast do domu. Oni zresztą też nie zostaną długo na posterunku.</p><p>- Lightwood, Underhill, dobra robota. Zbierajcie się – poleca im Branwell. – Papierkowa robota może poczekać do jutra. Jeśli Russell będzie sprawiał kłopoty, macie moje pozwolenie na wykorzystanie go do spisywania zeznań.</p><p>Underhill uśmiecha się szeroko. Na pewno skorzystają.</p><p>Jest dość zaskoczony, że Magnus czeka na niego na parterze. W swoich imprezowych ciuchach wygląda dość dziwnie na komendzie. Wydawało mu się, że Bane zawiózł Izzy i Maię do domu, ale mógł się mylić. Nie parkowali swoich prywatnych samochodów pod klubem, żeby nie wracać tam później, kiedy podejrzani byli transportowani radiowozami.</p><p>- Trzymaj się, Alec – żegna się jego partner i macha do Magnusa, zostawiając ich samych.</p><p>Nie może się nie spiąć, bo jakoś wcześniej nie pomyślał o tym, że nie gadali o sytuacji takiej jak ta. Izzy dostała zadanie, które on wykonał i przez głowę mu nawet nie przeszło, żeby spytać Magnusa o zdanie. Oczywiście nie mieli czasu, ale to nadal nie tłumaczyło niczego.</p><p>- Możemy pogadać? – pyta Magnus cicho.</p><p>- Jasne – wyrywa mu się. – Tutaj czy gdzie indziej? Zostawiłem samochodów pod domem.</p><p>- Odwiozę cię – proponuje Magnus niemal natychmiast. – Albo możemy jechać do mnie? – waha się.</p><p>- Jasne – powtarza i odrobinę mu lżej.</p><p>Milczą jednak całą drogę do mieszkania Magnusa. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego są tak spięci. Nigdy nikogo nie podrywał. Uwodzenie kogoś na oczach swojego chłopaka na pewno nie jest dobrym posunięciem, nawet jeśli zależy od tego powodzenie policyjnej akcji. Nikt nie musi mu tego mówić.</p><p>Nie umyka jego uwadze to, że Magnus nie siada na jego kolanach, kiedy docierają na górę. Chairman pcha się zatem na wolne miejsce, mrucząc przeciągle i głośno. Najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza mu zapach potu i dymu. Alec marzy o prysznicu. Nie wyjdzie stąd jednak dopóki nie porozmawiają, a Magnus kręci się po swoim aneksie kuchennym, udając, że przygotowuje dla niego wodę.</p><p>To przeważnie zajmuje dwie minuty.</p><p>- Nie pocałowałem tamtego faceta – wyrywa mu się.</p><p>Magnus zamiera i odwraca się ze szklanką w dłoniach. Wygląda na mocno zaskoczonego, a zrozumienie, które pojawia się na jego twarzy, wcale nie podoba się Alecowi.</p><p>- Nawet jeśli, to była akcja. Nie miałbym ci tego za złe – mówi Magnus. – Chciałem pogadać na osobności, bo to był ktoś z kimś spałem zanim się poznaliśmy – podejmuje Magnus. – I chociaż to było zanim się poznaliśmy, trochę to jednak niezręczne…</p><p>- Wiem, że uprawiałeś seks wcześniej – wyrzuca z siebie.</p><p>Magnus wzdycha przeciągle. Zostawia szklankę na ladzie, wracając do niego. Chairman przygląda mu się podejrzliwie, jakby sądził, że zaraz zostaną zabrane mu przywileje. Magnus rozsiada się jednak na fotelu, patrząc na niego całkiem poważnie.</p><p>- Jest różnica między tym, a zobaczeniem na własne oczy kogoś z kim spałem – podejmuje jego chłopak. – Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdybyś jednak się trochę wkurzył… Albo nie wiem… - waha się.</p><p>- Magnus, wiem, że nie żyłeś w celibacie – mówi spokojnie. – Gadaliśmy o tym. Nie obchodzi mnie z kim spałeś. Trochę krępujące jest, kiedy poznaję kogoś takiego, ale nie jesteś z nim, ale ze mną… - waha się.</p><p>- Jestem bardzo z tobą – zapewnia go Magnus. – Czyli wszystko między nami w porządku? Jeśli chcesz o coś spytać…</p><p>- Możesz usunąć numery osób, z którymi spałeś? – prosi, zanim straci odwagę.</p><p>- Usunąłem je, kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać – przyznaje Magnus.</p><p>- Więc wszystko z nami w porządku – mówi i uśmiecha się lekko.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/><br/>Oczywiście jego życie byłoby za proste, gdyby temat się na tym urwał. Wyciągnął słuchawkę z ucha, więc nikt nie wie o tych całych czterech minutach rozmowy, które przeprowadził. Izzy opowiada Jace’owi o całej akcji, kiedy siedzą u Jocelyn w pubie. Magnus wydaje się nie słuchać, ale to tylko pozory.</p><p>- Nie wiedziałem, że masz to w sobie, bracie – kpi Jace. – Czy my kiedykolwiek widzieliśmy jak kogoś podrywasz? – pyta.</p><p>- Może się ukrywam ze swoimi zdolnościami – mówi, wgapiając się w Jace’a wymownie, bo Izzy nie potrzebuje zachęty.</p><p>Próbowała wyciągnąć od niego wszystkie szczegóły, zdanie po zdaniu, ale zbywał ją skutecznie.</p><p>- Magnus, jak uwodzi mój brat? – pyta Jace, nie odpuszczając, bo to byłby zbyt spokojny wieczór.</p><p>- Skutecznie – rzuca Magnus, całując go w policzek.</p><p>Zakłada, że na tym się skończy, ale jakiś tydzień później gotują w mieszkaniu Magnusa. Chociaż w jego przypadku to zbyt wielkie słowo. Po prostu kroi to, co Magnus podsuwa mu na deskę. Clary i Jace poszli nie wiadomo gdzie, korzystając z tego, że jego brat czuł się na tyle dobrze, aby zabrać ją na faktyczną randkę.</p><p>- Więc… Jak podrywasz? – pyta Magnus nagle.</p><p>Zamiera, bo prawie dźgnął się nożem w rękę. Zerka na Magnusa, który patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Nie ma kompletnie pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Co gorsza, zaczyna go wkurzać, że wszyscy wokół pytają, jakby nie był do tego zdolny. Wie, że nie jest przystojny i dowcipny jak Magnus, ale też ma jakieś zalety. Głęboko ukryte i nieczęsto wykorzystywane. Trochę to obraźliwe, że nikt nie myśli o nim w kategoriach kogoś seksownego i zdolnego do flirtu.</p><p>- Nie musisz mówić – podejmuje nagle Magnus pospiesznie. – Po prostu nigdy nie flirtowałeś ze mną… Czasem jesteś trochę bardziej zaborczy, odkąd jesteśmy razem… - waha się. – Zapomnij – rzuca i wydaje się równie spięty jak Alec.</p><p>Faktycznie nigdy nawet nie odpowiedział na żaden z podszytych sugestią żartów Magnusa. Dotąd nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wiele trzeba odwagi, żeby flirtować. Nastawienie się na samą opcję możliwego odrzucenia nie jest łatwe. A jemu nawet nie zależało na tamtym facecie. Bał się śmieszności. I tego, że nie był dostatecznie przystojny, dobry czy seksowny.</p><p>Trochę to głupie, ale dociera do niego dlaczego Magnus pyta. Próbował poderwać nieznajomego w klubie, a jego własny chłopak nawet nie wiedział jak Alec był w tym kiepski.</p><p>- Często tutaj przychodzisz? – pyta słabo, zanim Magnus zdąża się odwrócić.</p><p>Jego chłopak spogląda na niego zdezorientowany przez ułamek sekundy, zanim dociera do niego, co Alec robi.</p><p>Przełyka ciężko, bo jest nawet bardziej zdenerwowany niż w klubie. A jednocześnie czuje jakąś dziwną pewność, że to jest prawidłowe.</p><p>- Ja nigdy nie… - urywa. – Jesteś najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną jakiego w życiu widziałem – oznajmia Magnusowi, który uśmiecha się do niego promiennie. – Tego ostatniego nie powiedziałem temu gościowi, ale spytałem go na wstępie czy często bywa w tym klubie. Jestem dokładnie tak fatalny – przyznaje, bo nie ma sensu kłamać.</p><p>- Jesteś doskonały – zapewnia go Magnus z miękkim uśmiechem na ustach. – Bardzo seksowny. W ten nieświadomy sposób – ciągnie dalej, podchodząc do niego powoli, zanim odchyla głowę na bok jak zawsze, kiedy się nad czymś usilnie zastanawia. – Też nie robię tego często – podejmuje Magnus cicho. – Ale ty mi się bardzo podobasz... Chcesz ze mną wyjść? – pyta, patrząc na niego wymownie.</p><p>Połapuje się w ułamku sekundy, że to jakaś gra. Może tylko pokiwać głową, gapiąc się na usta Magnusa. Nie wie gdzie ich to poprowadzi, bo pieprzony słoik jest nie wiadomo gdzie. Nie jest im zresztą potrzebny. Magnus patrzy mu prosto w oczy zanim osuwa się na kolana przed nim. Czas się chyba rozciąga. Albo Magnus specjalnie rusza się tak powoli, chłonąc jego reakcje, upewniając się, że wszystko, co robi odpowiada Alekowi i nie przekracza żadnej granicy.</p><p>Czuje jego palce na swoich biodrach, kiedy Magnus unosi skrawek jego koszulki. Patrzą sobie prosto w oczu i coraz trudniej mu oddychać. Jego serce bije jak szalone.</p><p>- Zamierzam cię pocałować – informuje go Magnus. – Cokolwiek zrobię, na cokolwiek mi pozwolisz, nie musisz się odwdzięczać – dodaje.</p><p>Alec kiwa jedynie głową, bo brak mu słów.</p><p>Magnus całuje jego kość biodrową, tuż nad paskiem, nad linią jego dżinsów, które stają się coraz bardziej opięte. Jest twardy. Jest tak cholernie podniecony, że na pewno to widać. Nie ma sensu tego ukrywać. Magnus ma jego członek na wysokości twarzy.</p><p>Ma nadzieję, że nie wydaje żadnych żenujących dźwięków. Nie słyszy nic przez szum krwi w uszach. Magnus całuje jego skórę tak boleśnie delikatnie, unosząc zaledwie kawałek jego koszulki. Przesuwa się od biodra w bok, na jego brzuch, sporadycznie kreśląc znaki swoim mokrym językiem.</p><p>Nawet nie wie kiedy drzwi mieszkania otwierają się.</p><p>- Wróciłam po kurtkę – rzuca Clary i zamiera na jego widok.</p><p>Alec orientuje się nagle, że Magnusa nie widać zza lady. Może sam czubek głowy, co jest tylko gorsze. Albo zdradza ich jego mina, bo jego policzki na pewno są zarumienione. Widział się parokrotnie w lustrze po tym jak całowali się z Magnusem. Totalnie nikogo nie oszuka.</p><p>- Mam spodnie – mówi spanikowany.</p><p>- O Boże! – wyrywa się Clary, która cofa się z powrotem na korytarz wpadając na Jace’a, wchodzącego zaraz za nią.</p><p>Magnus śmieje się tuż przy jego skórze. Gdyby nie był tak zażenowany może i jego bawiłaby ta sytuacja.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>